Flores del mal
by ritsuka10
Summary: Es una colección de oneshots inspirados en la pareja conformada por Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley & Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini & Ginevra Weasley. Las historias generalmente están inspiradas en una canción.
1. Lovefool

Hermione bufó molesta, por primera vez en su vida caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca sin ganas. Esa tarde su lugar favorito se transformaría en una sala de pesadillas. El profesor Severus Snape les había encomendado un proyecto por parejas, ella no tuvo oportunidad de elegir a su compañero. Una pelea con su archienemigo fue razón suficiente para que le asignan a su compinche como castigo.

—Llegas tarde.—Una grave voz captó la atención de la castaña que rodó los ojos.— No soporto la impuntualidad.

—Por favor Malfoy, solo me retrase por 35 segundos.—Le contestó arrastrando una silla para sentarse a su lado.— Estoy impresionada de que supieras dónde está la biblioteca.

El rubio como respuesta también rodó los ojos para volver la vista al libro que leía, debían investigar algunos temas, hacer un reporte y presentar una poción relacionada con los tópicos. Hermione sacó un par de pergaminos, descubriendo que su compañero ya había elegido algunos libros relacionados con la investigación. Quedó sorprendida por el compromiso demostrado por esa serpiente. La mujer mordió su labio inferior tratando de encontrar las palabras para iniciar una conversación.

—He doblado las páginas donde podemos sacar información.—Nuevamente el rubio habló sin apartar la vista del libro que leía.— Deberías comenzar por echar un vistazo y decidir si nos ayuda o no.

—No vuelvas hacer eso.—Le gritó entrecerrando los ojos, tomó el primer libro. Draco por primera vez apartaba el objeto de su vista.—No maltrates los libros.

Draco observó como esa castaña sacaba una cajita con separadores de colores, arreglaba las hojas dañadas y colocaba esos plásticos de colores. Aquella maldad fue hecha a propósito, ya anteriormente escuchó a la castaña regañar a la comadreja por maltratar los pobres libros. Sus ojos se enfocaron en esos labios rosas," d **ebería dejar de morderlos va volver a lastimarlos** ".

—¿Qué te ha parecido mi pre investigación?.—Cuestionó sin mucho ánimo, odiaba a esa castaña pero en lo más profundo aceptaba que era muy inteligente.— Si quieres puedes ir a buscar más libros.

—No, está muy bien.—Lo interrumpió exaltada, todos los textos elegidos por Malfoy eran buenos eso acortaría su reunión.— Deja terminar de leer los textos y voy a comenzar a escribir un borrador del esquema del reporte.

La mujer sacó un pergamino para iniciar un pequeño diagrama. Draco entonces continuó observándola fijamente, su cabello castaño seguía siendo un arbusto desastroso, la puberta comenzó a ser amable con ella, no era una belleza andante como algunas chicas Slytherin pero tampoco estaba mal. Sin darse cuenta pasó más de 10 minutos admirando, registrando cada una de las facciones de ese rostro.

—¿Cómo nos vamos a dividir el reporte? .— Le cuestionó la chica levantando la mirada, este movimiento causó que Draco, quien maniobraba con la silla estuviera a punto de caerse.— ¿Malfoy?

El rubio se puso de pie para arrastrar su silla y acomodarla a un lado de la chica, estaba muy cerca es lo que pensó Hermione al sentir como sus hombros chocan, el olor a esa cara colonia llegaba a sus fosas nasales. De reojo observo ese perfil, " **Diablos** " se repitió a si misma, cuánta razón tenían sus compañeras de casa, Draco era muy guapo.

—Me agrada el esquema del reporte.—Nuevamente el chico asustó a la castaña quien bajó la cabeza sonrojada.— Vamos a intercalar las secciones, será una participación equitativa..—El hombre estiró la mano para señalar el pergamino.—Yo inicio con esta arte y tu continuas con la siguiente ¿Te parece?

—Esta bien ¿Quieres que te vaya dictando? .—El rubio asintió con un movimientos de cabeza para sacar un nuevo pergamino, un par de veces el dorso de su mano mano rozó con la de la castaña.—Comencemos.

Hermione fue dictando la primera sección del reporte, la letra de Draco era hermosa, escucho entre sus compañeras que los pura sangre como la familia Malfoy tienen institutrices desde niños, aprenden muchos temas antes de entrar al colegio. La leona también se percató que desde el año pasado el rubio la dejó de atacar por su origen, la continuaba molestando pero no la insultaba como en un inicio. Sus bromas eran un estilo más infantil, como aquellas que los gemelos le hacían a Ron o Ginevra.

—No tienes mala caligrafía para no haber comenzado a escribir con plumas desde niña.—Agregó Draco observando a su compañera.—Los muggles no escriben con pluma ¿Verdad?

—No, usan otros artículos, la pluma está pasada de moda para ellos.—Contestó sorprendida al notar el interés de la serpiente por costumbres muggles.—Al inicio me costó trabajo pero en los veranos trataba de acostumbrarme, deberías ver la letra de Ron, parecen insectos aplastados.

La chica soltó una ligera sonrisa. Draco la miró tímidamente. Ambos continuaron conversando sobre algunos temas, relacionados con las malas prácticas de sus amigos. Descubrieron que ambos odiaban a las personas con mala caligrafía, ya que significa ser irresponsable y flojo. Hermione aprendió que Malfoy era capaz de reír honestamente, el sonido le pareció maravilloso. El tiempo transcurrió y el reporte llegó a su final. Ambos lo leyeron quedando satisfechos por el buen trabajo.

—Hacemos buen equipo—-Confesó el rubio girando su rostro y observar fijamente a la chica.—Ya no tienes tantas pecas.

El hombre llevó los dedos al arco de la nariz para acariciar esos puntos cafés, existía una razón por que ya no la insultaba, solo la molestaba con bromas inocentes, le prohibió a sus "amigos" ofenderla, esa tarde llevaría a cabo lo que se propuso desde inicio de curso.

—Actúas raro.—La chica saltó fuera de su lugar.— No sé qué pretendes pero debo irme.

—Espera.—El chico rápidamente la alcanzó para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla a un alejado pasillo.— ¿Te han besado?

Hermione automáticamente negó con la cabeza pero al notar su inocente movimiento trató de separarse, a Malfoy que le importaba saber sobre su vida personal. Trato de huir pero entonces el chico la sujetó de los hombros para acercar su boca, el beso fue amable, dulce e inocente. Sutilmente sus labios se unieron, sabían a menta.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?.—La chica lo alejó mirando a todos lados, entonces descubrió que la biblioteca estaba vacía.—No entiendo ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que cuando seas vieja y estes casada ya sea con la comadreja o cara rajada recuerdes que yo fui tu primer beso.—Dibujo una melancólica sonrisa.— No quiero que me recuerdes como la serpiente que te insultaba, deseo ser el primero en algo importante.

Hermione trato de encontrarle algún significado a esa confesión ¿Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella? No, él no le confesó amarla, solo deseaba que lo recordara como su primer beso ¿Qué lógica tenían su palabras? Observó cómo el chico entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, acercaba nuevamente esos fríos labios para besar sus pecas, sus mejillas hasta regresar a sus labios.

—Promete que me recordarás como tu primer beso.—Sus palabras eran dichas con un tono melancólico y cargado de súplica.—Hermione, ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo haré.—Soltó hipnotizada por esos orbes grises, no necesitaba explicaciones solo esos labios sobre los suyos.— Draco siempre te recordaré como mi primer beso.

El mencionado dibujo una mediana sonrisa. En verano su padre le contó sobre los motifagos, su plan para apoderarse del mundo mágico, en la guerra que dentro de poco se liberará esa chica y él pertenecerán a trincheras contrarias. Ambos pelearían en bandos diferentes, mucho tiempo en su total estupidez creyó que ellos podrán ser algo pero no. Los Malfoy estaban malditos, eran los villanos de la historias por eso se propuso ser un dulce recuerdo para su primer amor. Ella siempre lo llevaría en su mente, aún cuando la guerra terminará. Porque el sabia que ella sería una héroe y sobreviviente. Mientras quizá él no llegaría con vida al final.


	2. Palace

**Resumen** : Oneshot basado en la canción Palace de Sam Smith

Una chica de cabellos pelirrojos arribó apresuradamente a su cálido hogar, lanzó la mochila sobre uno de los sillones y echó un vistazo a los hechizos domésticos ejecutándose en la cocina, así supo que su madre se encontraba en casa. Se dirigió a su despacho y dio un par de desperados toques, un suave "adelante" se escucho detrás de la puerta. La pelirroja dio un par de pasos, sus mejillas se encontraban húmedas y sus ojos vidriosos.

—¿Que ha sucedido? Rose.—Cuestionó la mujer de cabellos castaños y labios rojos.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—El padre de Scorpius ha muerto en un accidente muggle.—Soltó de repente, un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la mujer de mayor edad.— ¿puedo ir a la mansión Malfoy? Él me necesita.

La castaña con algunos rizos plateados asintió con la quijada trémula. Rose se dirigió a la chimenea que su madre tenía en su despacho, tomó los polvos y gritó en alto el nombre del lugar al cual le urgía llegar. La heroína de la segunda guerra mundial al encontrarse sola sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso, llevó las manos a sus mejillas. Lagrimas bajaban como si fuera un torrencial diluvio. Él estaba muerto, nunca más volverían a cruzar una pecadora mirada en la plataforma 9 3/4.

Una fila de sollozos escapaban entre sus temblorosos labios, quería callar el llanto porque no tardaría en escucharlos su hijo menor pero era imposible, llevaba tantos años controlando sus emociones que en ese preciso momento hicieron erupción como si fueran un volcán. Él estaba muerto, eran la única idea rondando por su cabeza. Apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que dolió su mandíbula, llevó las manos a su rostro para cubrirse, él había muerto.

"— _Eres tan insufrible como lo eres de hermosa.—Un chiquillo de cabellos rubios mencionó en tono molesto al verificar que quedaba en segundo lugar en la clase de pociones.—Y creeme que eres demasiado bella_. "

La mujer se pegó a la pared para doblar las rodillas y abrazarse a ellas. Se comportó como una niña a la cual le rompieron el corazón. El llanto no se iba a detener jamás, ni la la lluvia iba a parar. Muchos años antes creyó ciegamente que nunca más volvería a sentir esas mariposas porque ella misma se encargó de matarlas para no causar más dolor. Ahora esos bichos se extendían para retorcerse por todo su cuerpo sumergiendolo en la agonía. ÉL formaba parte del equipo de los villanos, ella era la heroína luchando por la equidad entre magos.

"— _Eres un idiota.—Grito una castaña golpeando levemente el pecho del chico quien llevaba vendado el brazo.— Fue demasiado peligroso._

— _Necesitas darle un beso a la herida para que sane.—Escupió riendo al notar que se alejaba una enojada y aliviada chica.—Tienes una buena retaguardia._ "

¿Qué amor duele mas? Aquel que se disfruto al máximo, donde se compartieron caricias, besos y promesas o ese donde las confesiones fueron miradas mudas y pieles rozando bajo la sombra de la clandestinidad, fingiendo que nunca sucedieron. El dolor en el pecho de la castaña le confirmaba que la segunda opción porque había una daga atravesando su frágil cuerpo que convulsionaba. Él estaba muerto. Nunca más se encontraría con esos profundos orbes grises cargados de melancolía como los de ella.

" _Eres hermosa_ ", " _Molesta y encantadora_ " " _Luces más bella enojada_ " " _Un día te voy a callar con un beso_." Entonces esa grave voz masculina se coló por sus oídos con halagos, piropos, que enumeraban sus cualidades pero la voz calló y sólo notas con frases cortas arribaron a su dormitorio. Nunca nadie supo de esa pequeña caja de zapatos escondida bajo su cama. Ella también contestó las cartas pero cuando la guerra explotó se detuvieron. Ella era una de las cabecillas del ejército encargado de la revolución, él un fiel seguidor del dictador. Solo les quedaron las penetrantes miradas.

Hermione pego la cabeza a la pared y trató de levantar la barbilla para mirar al techo. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, su cabello era un desastre al igual que ese labial rojo que tanto a él le gustaba. Cada año llegaba uno en una caja de regalo por su cumpleaños, ella también iba a detener el envio de esa colonia muggle detectada en la amortentia durante una clase en el colegio. Un mago de sangre pura usando una colonia de origen sucio. Un secreto que solo ellos compartían pero ahora ella guardaba en un cajón en lo más profundo de su ser. Él se marchó.

La señora Weasley, antes la señorita Granger continuaba mirando fijamente el rayo de luz colándose entre una de las rendijas de la ventana semi abierta, golpeaba el liso piso de madera. Su respiración se tranquilizó, los espasmos arribaron en menos fuerza, lágrimas aún seguían bajando por la canela piel. La cobardía de él y el orgullo en ella fueron las principales causas de que nunca compartieron un cálido beso. La leona cerró los ojos tratando de evocar el último recuerdo de él. Una figura alta de cabellos rubios largos y barba se dibujaron, usaba un elegante traje negro y emitió una sonrisa cargada de superioridad, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron.

El personaje de ese fantasia puso un bordón en el piso y se giró para comenzar alejarse a cada paso que daba es como si volviera en el tiempo hasta convertirse en ese niño de once años, quien le sonrió en las escaleras del colegio Hogwarts. El llanto atacó el cuerpo de la primera ministra del mundo mágico, rogaba a todos los Dioses muggles y mágicos que en su siguiente vida se pudiera encontrar con él porque en esta él dejó de existir.

Los sollozos continuaron por un largo tiempo, el resto de años que le quedaban a la heroína serían muy largos y pesados porque él ya no estaba a su lado para hacer la carga más ligera. Lágrimas continuaron cayendo así como las lamentaciones volvieron a iniciar en un desgarrador ciclo. Sumerge las uñas en su piel para liberar su ansiedad escondida por tantos años, ahora teme olvidarlo, no recordar más la sensación de esa fría piel sobre sus dedos cuando rozaban al encontrarse en un río de personas. Él se había ido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste este mini oneshot. Escuchen la canción de Sam mientras leen. Espero sus comentarios. recuerden que esta historia es una colección de oneshots tristes. Saludos


	3. En peligro de extinción

**Resumen** : Canción inspirada en la canción En peligro de extinción de la banda Adictiva.

Los rayos de la luna se introducen por aquellos sucios ventanales, nuevamente la misma melodía se reproduce por milésima vez en la noche. Los presentes estaban cansados que esa destartalada rockola no pasará de la misma tonada pero el hombre sentado en una de las esquinas les tenía prohibido cambiar de track.

Aquella cansada figura sostiene una botella de alcohol, sus aristocráticos modales desaparecieron muchas botellas atrás justo después de haber roto el vaso en el piso. Cuando uno de los clientes lo enfrentó por acaparar la rockola. El hombre de finas ropas de tonalidades negras aún conservaba una voluntad de hierro para enfrentarse a los quejumbrosos, quienes después de ser regañados por el cantinero daban un paso hacia atrás con un rostro contraído por la lástima.

El extraño dibujaba una mueca de asco y escupía al percatarse que por fin tocó fondo, su dignidad y orgullo no existían más. Ahora solo era una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, su vanidad fue borrada y reemplazada por una sucia barba creciendo por su fina barbilla. Los elegantes cabellos rubios casi plateados se tornaron días antes en hebras mugrientas y grasosas. Dejó de ser un príncipe para ser un vagabundo perdido en las garras del alcohol.

El veneno muggle quemaba su garganta y su vacío estómago, necesitaba resetear su cerebro, borrar esa parte de su mente donde ella aún habitaba. Sabía que el alcohol de los nefastos muggles era capaz de matar algunas neuronas, buscaba quedarse imbécil, tonto para desconectar su corazón. Ella fue la única en conectar los cables correctos para echarlo arrancar. Anhelaba odiarla pero no podía ir contra su propia naturaleza, todo él siempre le iba a pertenecer solamente a ella.

—¡Oye imbecil! ya cambia de canción.—Un corpulento hombre gritó para ponerse frente al abandonado rubio.

—Déjalo.—Contestó otro desde la barra junto al cantinero.—Hoy se ha casado la mujer que ama con otro.

El despojo de ser humano levantó el rostro para darle otro sorbo a la botella colgando de su mano, murmuraba algunas palabras casi inaudibles. El grandullón se agachó para escuchar mejor los susurros. El desaliñado mago entonaba las letras de la canción reproduciéndose. Entonces el muggle tomó asiento en la otra silla sirviéndose una copa.

—Llorar no te hará menos hombre.—Susurró el extraño con gesto serio.—Por admitir que eres débil no se caerá el mundo.

Un quejido escapo de ese ebrio rubio, fastidiado de que un estupido muggle le mostrara un poco de amabilidad. Odiaba eso de ella, su inmensa alma caritativa tratando de salvar a todas los condenados. De esa manera tan sutil se adentro por debajo de su piel hasta volverse completamente de ella. El sonido de su voz le abrían las puertas del mismo cielo, cada gesto en ella era perfecto y moldeado por los ángeles. Ella siempre fue perfecta aún cuando tenía un arbusto por cabello.

—Ella no te ama.—El extraño le dijo en tono fuerte causando que rápidamente el rubio se erigiera furioso.—Ella ha decidido casarse con otro.

Draco Malfoy se vio reflejado en los orbes negros de un hombre con bigote y tatuajes en los brazos. Él era un cascarón viejo y andrajoso de lo que alguna vez logró ser después de la guerra. Ella fue quien le ayudó a ser mejor, olvidar los perjuicios, salvo su alma de la condena pública pero la encadenó al corredor de la muerte. Apretó los labios tratando de soportar esa terrible sensación que lo ahogaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

El mago se puso de pie tomando la botella como si fuera un bebé y dio pasos torpes ante la curiosa mirada de los presentes. Cuando sus párpados se apretaron descubrió lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Con la frente en alto logro salir de esa vieja cantina para caminar un par de pasos y esconderse en un viejo callejón sin salida. Se recargo en la pared, se resbaló lentamente hasta quedar sentado, nuevamente le dio un nuevo trago a su botella.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y entre sus ropas sacó un medallón, al abrirlo una foto movil de una castaña apareció. Una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en ese grasiento rostro, las lágrimas escaparon con más frecuencia y cantidad. Un bestial grito escapó del pecho, el sonido era una melodía cargada de melancolía y dolor puro. Esa sensación que habita en tu corazón cuando entiendes que has perdido algo importante y que nunca podrás recuperarlo. Ese hormigueo en la punta de tus dedos quienes buscan el calor de una piel, aunque toques a miles entiendes que no la encuentras la indicada, quizá nunca más vuelvas a sentirte de esa manera.

Una profunda soledad que congela tus huesos y te sumerge en la más cruel depresión. Los días pierden su color, no se distinguen los olores, por mucho que te abrigues continúas sintiendo frío, una corriente lastimosa erizando cada uno de tus vellos. Aun rodeado de gente no tienes conexión con ninguna, eres un espectador que mira a su alrededor como si fuera una televisión.

—Te perdiste lo que no encontrarás en ningún otro lugar.—Susurro lastimosamente a esa imagen.— Te perdiste de un enorme corazón que ahora están en peligro de extinción.

Llevo los dedos a sus labios para dejar un beso y después posarlo en la imagen móvil, guardó el objeto para sacar una varita de su pantalón. Ahora solo le quedaba olvidarla para dejar de sentir. Era tiempo de desconectar su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Cap doble, recuerden que los oneshots no están relacionados, son historias completamente independientes. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen el capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews. Saludos.


	4. Next to me

**Título** : Next to me

 **Resumen** : Oneshot basado en la canción Next to me de Imagine Dragons.

 **Pareja** : Harry&Luna

Han pasado varias horas desde que la luz del sol se filtró por las cortinas viejas de mi ventana, deseo salir de la cama pero me he es imposible moverme, mi cuerpo pesa como si una tonelada de libras. Trató de separar los párpados, algo dentro de mí me invita a mantenerlos cerrados, he sido comandante en una cruel guerra, sobreviví y gane. Soy un heroe mas. el triunfador ¿En verdad existe una persona que se sienta como ganador después de una guerra? Yo lo dudo.

—Buenos días.—Una melodiosa voz se cuela por mis oídos, me remuevo para dejarle saber que aún estoy vivo.— He pasado por el colegio y la profesora me ha dado galletas de triton.

TRató de separar mis labios, nuevamente no logrço tener éxito, unos suaves dedos se filtran entre las negras hebras de mi cabello, lo despeinan y acarician. Buscó la fuerza interna que aún debe quedar en mi cuerpo pero una vez más no puedo levantarme. He perdido tanto, he llorado tantas veces que simplemente estoy seco, vacío y sin vida. La figura toma asiento en el borde de la cama, recarga la frente en mi espalda.

—Si gustas puedo preparar budín de Yorkshore, sé que te encanta que le ponga canela.—Mi espalda percibe como esos labios se mueven como si desearan susurrar una hechizo que aleja mis miedos. — Sé que no soy la mejor pero..

Se queda callada, evento tan raro en ella, quien siempre tiene un interminable monólogos de seres fantasiosos saliendo de su boca, aún para el mundo donde existe la maga ella sigue sorprendiendome. La he lastimado de tantas maneras y formas, que no puedo creer que continúe a lado mio. Me dedico una sonrisa cuando elegí a alguien más al término de la guerra, me felicitó cuando le pedí ser mi esposa a otra mujer, ofreció un hombro en el cual llorar cuando lo arruine.

—¿Nuevamente se te ha metido un torposoplo? —La figura se acuesta a mi espalda mientras yo me hago un ovillo.—No he podido encontrar mi espectogafa pero quizá pueda ayudarte alejarlos.

Unas terribles ganas se filtraron entre los pliegues de mi piel, ¿Por Qué no puedo superarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo salir adelante?, esas eran las palabras se mi primer esposa, ella era capaz de reír, vivir aún cuando perdió a un hermano. Yo continuo sin poder despertar en las mañanas, sin la energía para mantener a raya mis demonios. Los fantasmas de los caídos por el frío acero del fuego cruzado me aterrorizan durante mis sueños que siempre terminan volviéndose pesadillas.

—Hermione me ha pedido que esta navidad que no ponga muérdagos en la casa, teme que los nargles obliguen a su prometido a besarse con otra que no se ella.—El olor a margaritas inunda mis fosas nasales, ella siempre huele a una flor diferente a veces paso horas en descubrir cual.— Ella debería estar feliz sino fuera por los nargles ella no se hubiese comprometido con un Slytherin de cabellos rubios.

Me animo abrir los párpados para encontrarme con la oscuridad que trae mi sabana, una suave luz golpea mi frente y entonces algo tibio se va extendiendo. Aún recuerdo los días durmiendo bajo las viejas escaleras, el miedo a ser el saco de golpeo de un violento pariente, encontré un nuevo mundo lleno de magia y dolor. Mi niñez y adolescencia estuvo repleta de una serie de agridulces momentos, ¿Todavia asi piden que me ponga de pie? después de la guerra sólo quedan escombros, ruinas y mucho dolor.

Fui el héroe, el valiente león que enfrentó a una sádica serpiente, no lo hice solo, muchas personas dieron su propia vida para obtener el triunfo, han pasado 10 años y todavia continuan heridos por los daños colaterales. Una de ellos eres tú.

—Cuando caminaba por el callejón DIagon he visto a Ron regalando rebanadas de pastel de calabaza.—Un nueva historia sale de esos rosados labios.— Me comentó que su madre le ha enseñado la receta a su esposa, así que esta le ha estado preparando todos los días. No puede decirle que pare porque la cocina ha sido una aliciente para ella, quien su familia le dio la espalda por casarse con un traidor.

Me atrevo a salir de mi escondite para mirar la habitación, hay cientos de plantas saliendo de algunos jarrones, libros en el piso, las ventanas abiertas y el sol llenando de luz el espacio. Un par de bowtruckle se balancean entre los libros, nuevamente se han escapado o mejor dicho ella los ha dejado salir. Entonces giró mi cuerpo y la encuentro, a ella. Mi patronus de carne, quien con su luz aleja las tinieblas.

—Los torposoplos comienzan a salir de mi cabeza.—COntestó y llevo mi mano derecha a su abultado vientre, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y por arte de magia la energía recorre mi cuerpo.— Propongo llenar la casa de muerdaganos para que Mione no traiga a su prometido, deberíamos decirle a la señora Weasley que a Ron le gusta el budín de navidad, empanadas de calabaza y cornualles para no preparar nosotros la cena de navidad.

Un glorioso sonido retumba por la habitación, su risa es música que calma mis miedos, los fantasmas se esfuman con el calor de su cuerpo. La arrinconó con cuidado en las cobijas para tomarla por la barbilla y acerco mis labios para besarla. Tienen un sabor a pastel de calabaza, quizá se quedó más tiempo conversando con Ronald,. también hay un toque de jengibre, del bote que le robo a la profesora quizá sólo quede la mitad de galletas. La falta de aire me obliga abandonar esa boca entonces escondo mi rostro en el arco de su cuello, alcanzo a ver los aretes de rábanos que tanto le gustan.

—Donald ha vuelto a robar mi anillo.—Muestra su mano derecha desnuda sin la sortija que le puse hace un año, ese escarbato da demasiados problemas. —Sospecho que se esconde en la biblioteca, quizá podríamos tenderle una trampa con algo más tu placa de auror como señuelo.

Se pone de pie con extrema agilidad aún por el avanzado estado de su barriga que sobresale bajo ese vestido de mariposas multicolores, toma mi mano para invitarme a seguirla en esta nueva aventura. Cuando toque fondo, el segundo que me volví el peor hombre sobre la tierra, ella me tendió la mano para acompañarla en una aventura, entrelazo mis dedos como en aquella ocasión Los estragos de la guerra transformaron mi alegría en un amargado, rencoroso y vacío hombre, por eso arruine mi primer matrimonio. Hubo un instante que aleja a todos y tú seguías a lado mio, amándome como siempre.

—Cariño ya se ha quedado con tres placas, soy el jefe pero sospechara si pido otra.—Le comunicó saltando fuera de la cama abrazándola por la espalda.- ¿Oye ese es un fwooper?

LE susurro mientras andamos por el pasillo con perfil bajo tratando de descubrir donde este escarabato ha escondido su anillo. Fue torturada por mi, sufrió con la pérdida de tu padre, fue testigo cuando elegí a la chica incorrecta, cuando me dieron la espalda por haberme obsesionado con un vicio como el de Winky con la cerveza de mantequilla. Entonces ella continuó a mi lado.

—Gracias por arriesgarte conmigo.—Le susurró al oído y deposito un beso en el cuello, entonces ella sonríe.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hace mucho tiempo tenia este pequeño oneshot sobre Harry y Luna, espero les guste. Saludos.


End file.
